This SBIR project aims to develop a new generation of precision engineered nanoscale ultramicroelectrode (nanoelectrode) arrays using nanotechnology. The objective is to develop an array of electrode with dimension less than 50 nanometers and variance less than 2.5 nm. It will also be investigated whether such nanoelectrode arrays can be integrated directly with silicon to potentially yield biosilicon devices. If successful, this effort will provide a much needed tool for brain research and physiological monitoring. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential applications include sensors for studying biomedical and biochemical reactions and intermediates, and biosilicon devices for stimulating specific reactions.